Dark Claim
by Phoenix 316
Summary: Saitou has come for his mate, but will his mate want him.


Dark Claim  
  
By: Phoenix 3:16  
  
Hi all Kenshin fans.  
  
Saitou: Great now get you torturing us.  
  
Don't worry wolf-boy you're not the only people I'm torturing.  
  
Anyway, I've decided to write about a couple not a lot of people do.  
  
So introducing Saitou Hajime, and Himura Kenshin.  
  
(Sano, bound and gagged in a corner.)  
  
Kenshin say the disclaimer: Kenshin and its characters don't belong to Phoenix, even though this is cruel it is.  
  
Saito: This is a yaoi, and contains me enjoy the Battousai's body.  
  
Yeah so let's get things started.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Golden eyes glowed in the darkness intently watching the lithe young body. It was hard to believe that the nubile beauty before him was really the former Hikotori Battousai. The figure in the shadows walked towards the sleeping man, taking in the redhead's beauty. A tumbling blood read man about the feminine face. A small and delicate body completed the picture before him. He leaned over the younger man pressing their lips together.  
  
Kenshin awoke feeling a warm, firm pressure on his lips, the smell of blood and cigarette smoke assaulting his nose. The scent was so familiar, so comforting. There was only one man with that musk; it was the only man who could ever satisfy him, the only man who could ever bring pleasure.  
  
"Saitou", he whispered, "why are you here."  
  
The dark-haired man bent over him, a sardonic grin on his face.  
  
"Because you are mine Kenshin, I've only come to take back my mate."  
  
He swooped down capturing lush lips, stopping any protest that the younger man might have made.  
  
Kenshin gasped trying to fight Saitou's spell, but the wolf knew to well where to touch. He surrendered to him willing to let his older lover touch and taste what he chose.  
  
Saitou raised his dark head licking his lips and smirking as Kenshin whimpered in protest.  
  
" You are mine Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin's eyes opened in shock.  
  
"On that day so many years ago, I claimed you as mine, my mate, yet you ran from me. It is time to remind you of who you are."  
  
Kenshin whimpered his large gem-like eyes closing.  
  
"I will take you time and time again, until you know who is your master, until you know who you belong to."  
  
Kenshin moaned helplessly, caught up in Saitou's vivid description. He mewled unable to imagine nothing us but Saitou's claiming of his body. He looked eyes wide with emotion. Saitou's smirking face filling his vision.  
  
Saitou leaned down taking Kenshin's lips, thrusting his tongue past the lush mouth, sliding his tongue luxuriously across the soft lips.  
  
Kenshin parted his lips allowing Saitou entrance. The wolf groaned in appreciation as he examined the inner warmth of Kenshin's sweet cavern, reveling in the taste. He parted the gi, lifting Kenshin's slight body, taking away the only protection the younger man had from his eyes.  
  
Saitou gasped taking in Kenshin's beauty. His blood red mane tumbled in disarray about him. His pale skin was flushed a delicate rose, his lips swollen and parted, his eyes wide and dazed with lust and love.  
  
He trailed kisses down that long swan-like neck, pausing to nip and suck on the juncture between the younger man's shoulder and neck. He bit down on the spot, sinking his teeth in until blood seeped through. He soothed the wound drinking in the sweet taste of Kenshin's life.  
  
Kenshin gasped, crying out in pain.  
  
"Why did you bit me?  
  
"I marked you Kenshin, claimed you as mine. This will show the world that you are mine once again."  
  
Saitou's hands ran down the small body, stroking and caressing the soft skin. His mouth trailed down his chest before latching onto a small coral-colored nipple. He sucked, nipped and worried it until it became a little pebble.  
  
Kenshin moaned, arching his lithe body. He remembered these feelings, the feelings that he had denied his body. He couldn't get enough of the heat. He wanted no needed Saitou. He whimpered when he felt the older man leave him. He screamed as his arousal was taken into Saitou's mouth.  
  
Saitou looked up at Kenshin's face as he pleasured the man, taking his time. Enjoying the response. He waited for Kenshin's release before he prepared to claim him forever.  
  
Kenshin couldn't control himself, he needed something and only Saitou could give it to him.  
  
"Saitou", he gasped out after a particularly hard suck, "please"  
  
"What do you want little one."  
  
"Take me now, oh please."  
  
Kenshin cried out denied his completion. He couldn't understand what was happening, his body denied what it needed so badly. He felt Saitou's kiss again, the taste of his own essence and the smell of nicotine somehow so erotic. For some reason this man could always make him forget himself.  
  
Saitou grabbed the slender legs propping them up, thrusting his finger into Kenshin's tight opening. He groaned aloud feeling the hot silken heat surrounding his finger.  
  
Kenshin gasped, fidgeting and trying to get away from the painful intrusion.  
  
"Relax Kenshin, it's been sometime since you've done this."  
  
Kenshin moaned, arching as Saitou touched something that made pleasure shoot through his body. He moved thrusting against the invading fingers. Hazy amethyst gazed into gold.  
  
Saitou pulled himself up, caressing Kenshin's sensitized skin, smirking as the younger man gasped and lifted his hips.  
  
"Kenshin, look at me, watch as I claim you the way it should have been."  
  
Kenshin looked into Saitou's eyes crying out in pain, feeling as though his small body was being torn apart.  
  
"Relax Kenshin."  
  
Saitou gritted his teeth, struggling to control himself. Kenshin was so hot so tight; it felt so good to be within him again. He didn't want to hurt the small beauty, so he started a slow thrusting into the mind-blowing tightness of his younger lover.  
  
Kenshin struggled to keep his eyes opened, his body exploding in pleasure. His hips thrusting against Saitou. Rising to meet his lover, eh cried out as Saitou started to pump his manhood increasing his desire.  
  
Saitou kept his pace slow so as not too hurt his younger lover, but Kenshin would not have any part of it. Saitou clenched his fists as long slender, satin legs wrapped around his waist. His younger lover lifted his hips towards Saitou. His lips swollen and slightly parted, a small pink tongue licked the ravaged rose bud mouth. Eyes glazed with desire.  
  
"Please, Saitou, more please, harder onegai."  
  
Saitou increased his rhythm spurred on by his lover's pleas. Delving faster and deeper into the tight warmth, reaching parts previously unstretched.  
  
Kenshin gasped and moaned trying to thrust into Saitou thrusts and hands. That's when he felt it, he tossed his head back keening as he released upon himself and Saitou's hand.  
  
Saitou covered Kenshin's mouth growling into it as released into the tight warm body. He collapsed upon Kenshin, nuzzling the mark he placed on the slender creamy neck.  
  
"Mine", he raised himself up looking down upon the sated man, "you are mine."  
  
"Yours, I am yours."  
  
Saitou swooped down claiming the swollen mouth. Preparing to once again claim his Kenshin, his eternal prey. And heaven help whoever tried to come between them.  
  
~Owari~  
  
So there you have it my first Kenshin fic. If I get enough positive reviews I may just write another one. 


End file.
